The Vacation
by jimbo74
Summary: the icarly gang goes on a vacation but doesn't expect what happened to them to happen M for strong language and death.


(Freddie's POV)

"Sam! NO Sam! I have ….oh shit" I said as I fell off a cliff into a body of water.

_**SPLASH!**_

I rushed to the surface and gasped for air. Sam was standing 30 feet above me. She was laughing. Carly came over to the edge of the cliff and peeked over.

"Freddie, are you okay?" Carly said in a worried tone.

Carly cared for everyone while Sam not so much. I saw Gibby pop his head over the edge too.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Thank god I bought the water proof camera, huh guys." I said relieved the camera was still in one piece.

"Was it fun?" I heard Gibby shout. Before I could answer Gibby shouted with all his might "Gibbeahhh" and jumped over the edge.

I saw this and swam away to avoid being crushed by my husky friend. He hit the water with a splash, sending a small title wave my way. It splashed down on my face with enough force to send me under the water. I shot back up to hear the screams of fear by Carly as she fell down to the water. Water again splashed on our faces.

After Carly surfaced she shouted at Sam, who I guess also pushed her in the water. Before she could finish Sam jumped over.

"Whoa!" Sam shouted with excitement.

_**Splash!**_

Sam hit the water and surfaced in front of me.

"Did you get the shot?" Sam questioned.

"Yes I did" I said still looking through the camera at Sam and her blue orbs. She gave me a smile and swam to the edge of the lake.

"What are we doing next, since this is our vacation in the Caribbean?" Sam asked.

"I think zip lining is next" Carly answered.

"Sweet" Gibby added.

I swam to the edge and got out of the water and started walking towards to where the zip line was.

"Cliff diving, check." I said

**FWD FWD FWD**

"Okay Carly are you ready?" Sam asked

"No. No I change my mind get me out." Carly said, her voice shaking.

"Too bad" and Sam pushed her.

"Saaaam!" Carly screamed going down the zip line.

We had got lined up so we could shoot one after the other. I was the last one since I had the camera. Sam got ready.

"See you chumps at the bottom" and see kicked off the platform.

Sam was fearless no hesitation at all. Just do it was her motto. Well it was the Nike motto but she used it anyways.

Gibby was next and he got ready. He looked a little awkward. I put my hand on his shoulder. He looked back at me, a worried expression on his face.

"Are you okay, Gib?"

"Yeah, just a little freaked that this thing won't hold me"

"Don't worry it's made to hold a lot. I think you should be fine." I said, trying to comfort him.

"Yeah I guess. I mean what is the worst that can happen." Gibby said right before he jumped from the edge of the platform.

It was my turn. I stepped towards the edge and looked over. I could still hear Gibby in the distance "whoa!"

I gulped. I was little a scared now too seeing how high I was off the ground.

"Yeah, what's the worst that could happen" and I shot off the platform shouting "whoa" at the top of my longs.

There was a man sitting in front of me. I tried to move but my hands were tied. I looked around and Gibby was right in front of me. His face was bloody and bruised. I kicked him in the leg.

"Gibby" I whispered

No answer. So I kicked him again.

"Gibby" I whispered louder.

This time Gibby woke up and looked around just like I did at first.

"Where are we?" Gibby asked "why are my hands tied." Gibby asked beginning to freak out.

This caught the attention of the man sitting near us.

"Shit, shit man. Shit." Gibby said freaking out.

"Gibby stay calm" I said trying to comfort him. Then I focus my gaze on the approaching man. He was a short man, maybe 5'7" or 5'8". He had dark green eyes. He seemed to be the boss of something.

He stopped in front of us.

"Ah good you are awake. You see I've been watching the video off this camera here."

"What do you want!?"I ordered.

He stopped what he was saying and sighed "you guys are always the same. Always wanting answer but you always miss one thing. You don't have a fucking gun!" he said pulling a gun to my head. I turned my head in reflex.

He put the gun away. "Okay as I was saying. Your camera here, I was watching it and thought it was funny this girl Sam…."

"Don't you fucking touch her" I shouted.

This earned me a punch to the side of the head. I saw stars. Then his was face again.

"You aren't a fast learner huh?" he said rubbing his hand. "Now if you interrupt me one more time I going to put a bullet in your leg." He said pointing at my leg.

"Now this girl Sam is the tough one of the group, right? And Carly is the girly one. Oh and Gibby. Oh this must be Gibby." He said going up to Gibby. "You must be a riot, huh?" He asked and walked away not caring for an answer. "And now we've come to you" he said walking back to me. "Freddie is it?" he asked still not caring for a reply. "Well anyways I continued to watch the video and zip line seem interesting. So I watched it. And I found it ironic what you said at the end. Hey could you refresh my memory."

I just looked at him.

"I said could you refresh my fucking memory" he said pointing the gun at me.

"What's the worst that could happen" I said angrily

"See how hard was that." He said walking to the door. He opened it "well, I think you just found out the worst that could happen." He said in a monotone and slammed the door shut.

**A/N how was the chapter. Didn't think this from the title of the story huh? I know that this chapter seemed a little like Farcry 3 but it's not based of it. Well please review.**


End file.
